


Marionette

by vindiya



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Character Study, s02e01 end of nights pt 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something felt wrong inside, she couldn't explain it. Somehow Ashley just knew something was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marionette

“What did you do to me?”

 

“You’re going to die today Ashley.”

  
Those words echoed in Ashley’s head while she was unconscious. They bounced around within her skull along the nerve endings that made up her brain. She was vaguely aware in the only active part of her mind that Dana Whitcomb had plans for her. Things that she didn’t want to know about, something that was undoubtedly going to hurt her mom. She dreamed of her mother, of the experiences they shared and how she never told Helen that she forgave her for saying Druitt was dead.

 

When she woke up, when she was rescued, something felt wrong inside. Something was about to go horribly wrong and she was unable to control it. That alone made Ashley annoyed. Lack of concern or decorum was one thing, but like her mother Ashley demanded control only ever really deferring to Helen. Of course, even that didn’t happen very often anymore.

 

But she was still happy to see her mom, to be home within the familiar walls of the Sanctuary. She was surrounded by familiar faces that Dana’s ominous words made her believe she would never get to see again and have to be content to only dream of them.

 

Here they all stood in the lab working toward a cure for the Lazarus virus. Truly boring stuff but Ashley didn’t want to be alone. The usual ways for working out her problems seemed too artificial. The catharsis she once described to Will that occurred after taking down something truly nasty feeling more like a bandage now than an actual fix.

 

And then some time after she’d spaced out all of it didn’t matter anymore. Ashley watched through blank unfeeling eyes as all control over her body and actions slipped away like grains of sand through her fingers. All Ashley could do was be taken along for the ride even as she fought for control over her body. There was something there blocking her consciousness out. It turned her off; imprisoned her mind in its own glass cage. She was a marionette – a mere puppet for Dana.

 

Ashley felt her atoms fly apart into the vortex of sight to sight teleportation. When her body rematerialized she could see the giant statues of Easter Island. Dana was waiting for her, smug and cocky, entirely believing that they’d just won the war they’d begun. Ashley tried desperately to make her fingers hold on; to not give it up to the Cabal but she was unable to do so.

 

“Thank you Ashley. You’ve been everything we could have hoped for. Welcome to your rebirth.”

 

Her lips tugged into a grin, her mindless Cabal controlled body pleased with the idea. Ashley was horrified. She didn’t want to be anything but her. Rebirth sounded like something she really didn’t want to go through. One of the Cabals new creations like the Morrigan, brain-washed and programmed to obey only those who were members, a mere slave to their plans to rule the world and whatever else Dana and her cronies came up with.


End file.
